


Why, Brother?

by UnholyDarkness



Series: SexFree, FluffyAsFuck, AvengersPrompts [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Electrocution, Evil!Loki, F/M, Magic, Protective!Thor, Violence, Why Loki?, brother-angst, loki just wants his brother back, lokis jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt;"I would like a one shot with Thor. My name would be Lilly and one thing that must be happening is that Loki greatly injures Lilly."</p><p>Not beta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why, Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely ever do /OC's but this chick was asking for like a month straight. So here, now leave me alone.

Why, Brother?

"So," Loki purred, walking around the table Lilly was strapped to, "You and Thor? Am I correct?"

"Back off, Loki!" Lilly growled, spitting at him. Loki hastily wiped his face and hissed in annoyance. He stalked around the table, slowly and deliberately. He searched the small metal table, the one next to Lilly, and grinned when he found what he was looking for.

"You like lightning?" Loki growled back with dark eyes, "Hold still dearest, Lilly." Loki attached pad like rubber squares to Lilly body, one on each of her shoulders, one on each thigh, one on each foot and one more on her forehead for good measure. They where all connected, with a wire, to a silver box that Loki had in his hand, "I'll show you what real lightning is like."

"Sto-o-op!" Lilly pleaded as Loki flipped the switch on the box, making small pulses of electricity flow through Lilly's body from each rubber pad. When Loki finally turned it off, Lilly was panting and convulsing on the table, burnt flesh evident in the air. Loki took a huge whiff of the air a grinned, he picked up the riding crop from the table and brought it into Lilly's view, "No. No. No! Loki, please! I've never done anything to you!" 

Loki laughed, echoing throughout the cave they where in sending shock of fear through Lilly scorched body, "Ah, Lilly, silly, silly, Lilly. You stupid girl! You took Thor from me!" Loki yelled, raising the riding crop and hitting Lilly's belly over and over agin sending shock of pain through out her body.

"Please, Loki!" She pleaded again, "Stop this! It hurts, please!" Loki simply grinned, but moved the crop away and Lilly could have sighed in relief.

"Oh, Lilly," Loki said, "I do love how you beg." He drew the word out in a gravely voice, "It was always you! You took Thor, my brother, my blood, away from me. As soon as you walk into the room, it's all about you! And only you!" As much as he'd deny it later, Loki was full out crying by now.

"Loki," Lilly gasped, still shaking, "if you stop now, we can go back home and be with Thor together. We both love him, okay? He's your brother, he loves you more then he could ever love me, your family. Loki, please. Stop this." By the end she was crying too, she finally understood why Loki hated her so much.

"Lilly." Loki whispered, falling to the ground and drawing his knees up to his chest. With a flick of his hand, the chains holding Lilly disappeared, she slowly and painfully slid from the table and pulled Loki in to a hug, "What have I done?" He whispered into her hair, "Thor will never forgive me for this.... If he finds out..." Lilly screamed as Loki jumped up and kicked her in the face making her nose crunch as it broke.

"Loki! Loki! Stop!" She yelled as Loki began to hit her over and over again. "Loki! Stop it! Your hurting me!" She cried out as her arm cracked from the blows, her cheek ached as it got hit repeatedly. 

"Loki!" It was a new voice, Loki froze his assault, snapping his head up to see Thor standing in the doorway of the cave, "Get away from her!" Thor threw his hammer, sending Loki flying backwards, trapped as the hammer pined him to the ground.

"No, Thor!" Loki yelled with new tears, "you supposed to love me! I'm your family! She means nothing! Please Thor! I love you, brother!" Loki tried and tried, but Thor ignored him as he helped his lover off of the ground, Lilly cried into Thor arms, clutching his cape until her knuckles turned wight.

"Oh, Thor," she sobbed, "it's all my fault, I came between you and your brother. Loki, please forgive me." She tried to stay awake, but the blows to her head made her dizzy, "please, Loki. I'm sorry."

"No! Lilly! Stay awake!" Thor yelled, shaking her, she snapped her eyes opened as she spit out blood.

"Thor." Loki gasped as the hammer crushed his chest, "I can help her Thor. Just let me up." Thor didn't believe his brother, but he had no other choice, he wouldn't be able to get to the healers on time. Thor laid Lilly down on the table and took his hammer off of Loki, he slowly stood in and made his way to Lilly.

"Don't try anything, Loki." Thor warned as Loki placed one hand on Lilly's forehead and the other on her stomach.

"If I do this Thor," Loki whispered with more tears falling, "she will be really hurt, but will live." Thor just grunted, so Loki took a deep breath, sending his magic coursing through Lilly's body. She screamed and convulsed as ever last bone in her body broke with a bunch of sickening cracks.

"Loki." Thor said, knees hitting the floor, "Why, Brother?" Loki slowly turned around with a sweet smile on his lips,

"It's the only way." Loki whispered before disappearing from the cave in a puff of green smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I have no freaking idea what just happened. On the bright side, no, Loki did not kill her, but it was the only way for her body to heal properly, but Thor doesn't know that.
> 
> Notes:  
> Follow me on:
> 
> Tumblr: @itslokipoki
> 
> Twitter: @itslokipoki
> 
> Instagram: @itslokipoki
> 
> Kudos; if you like-y  
> Comment; tell me what you think  
> Follow; the series for more<3


End file.
